


A Tomorrow Full of Promise (fic and art)

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, First Kiss, First Time, Freckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he thinks back on it, it was probably the freckles that cinched it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tomorrow Full of Promise (fic and art)

When he thinks back on it, it was probably the freckles that cinched it. The freckles and the eyelashes, and if anyone had told Evan Lorne six months ago that he had a weakness for either, he might have deemed them wacko. The men in his past had always been dark, tanned, and buff. He hadn't noticed their eyelashes – at least, he doesn't think so. Then again, those men were all in the _past_.

The thing is, try as he might to avoid it, Lorne's team continuously drew the assignment of back-up for the science missions, in particular the botanists. And one certain doctor seemed to occupy most of Evan's time, not to mention his rescue skills.

Cadman first remarked on Doctor Parrish's freckles in the ready room after an unusually tiring mission. She'd been quite taken with them and Evan spent a rather inordinate amount of time in his bunk that evening trying to visualize the band of little brown spots sprinkled across the doc's shoulders that Cadman insisted were there.

Consequently, Evan made a concerted effort to notice them the next time he accompanied Parrish's team offworld. The rest was, as they say, history. Once he began thinking of Parrish, Evan couldn't stop. He slowly clued in to just what it was about this man that made him so unforgettable.

It might have been the way the two of them almost always ended up together on missions, or the way Evan would just "run across" the good doctor during his off hours. Maybe it was the way Parrish would gush over a particular specimen or the fact that Parrish had managed to turn his meager living quarters into a mini-botanical garden. Or maybe it was the spicy yet earthy scent he noticed whenever Parrish was around, the fullness and curve of the doc's bottom lip, the way it stretched when he smiled (something he seemed to do a lot around Evan). Shy, innocent smiles and big, lusty grins that turned Evan's stomach inside out.

All of these things arrowed their way to this night and to what Lorne saw as inevitable – a moonlight meeting in one of the City's green spaces. Actually, the freckles were harder to see in the low light, but it hadn't mattered. Parrish admitted their meeting was no accident – which Evan already knew because he's been taking his nightly runs past the gardens for weeks, a reconnoiter of sorts, though unaware he's been being observed as well.

His cheeks grew hot when Parrish spoke Evan's name, anything other than Major seemed soul-bearingly intimate. He laughed when _David_ told the story of how he'd picked a different garden spot each night, figuring the odds would eventually fall in his favor. But it's what happened next that has Evan lying here clutching his pillow.

Calling on the full force of his sense memory, Evan closes his eyes and feels the lingering touch on the exposed skin of his upper arm, recalls the soft and sometimes halting voice, the way he'd pulled David close, the way their bodies touched, the gleam in those eyes when David leaned in, curling his long fingers around the nape of Evan's neck, raising the hair there, and thumbed a line across Evan's jaw, a slow, gentle stroke that left Evan nearly breathless.

He brings the pillow to his still-tingling lips, wishing the taste of David's mouth would stay there forever. Like red wine and a touch of spearmint. Evan wets his lips, hungry for the feeling that started to well up inside him as the kiss deepened then skated out of control. The same excitement of something new… but different, like finding the one piece of a puzzle that allows all the others to fall into place. The room spins with that same feeling and Evan has to open his eyes wide to stop it, to keep himself from flying apart.

In another life, this evening would have ended quite differently for Evan – gloriously sated but with a pocketful of empty promises the next morning. His pounding heart fills his ears as he thinks of the kiss and of tomorrow.

A tomorrow full of promise.

**Author's Note:**

> The photo of Jonathan Young is credited to Mark Mushet


End file.
